Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Al parecer nuestro mundo y el mundo de los muertos penden de un muy frágil hilo y no es muy bueno meterse con eso. Nessie lo aprendió a la mala esa noche, cuando su novio no pudo hacer nada contra el encuentro cercano del tercer tipo que vivió.


**Summary:** Al parecer nuestro mundo y el mundo de los muertos penden de un muy frágil hilo y no es muy bueno meterse con eso. Nessie lo aprendió a la mala esa noche, cuando su novio no pudo hacer nada contra el encuentro cercano del tercer tipo que vivió.

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque nos disputamos por Jared y Jacob._

* * *

--

**Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo**

**--**

Nessie se mordió los labios al contemplar los musculosos brazos de Jacob cargando las mochilas. Su espalda era ancha y varonil. Que ganas tenía de enterrar las uñas ahí mientras él la penetrase. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos y siguió caminando antes de quedarse muy atrás.

No tenía mucho tiempo saliendo con él oficialmente como su novia, pero lo conocía todo de Jacob… absolutamente todo.

Tampoco había sido fácil asimilar que su novio era un licántropo. Pero lo amaba por todo lo que era y aunque no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso de la imprimación sabía que siempre estarían juntos… siempre.

—Apúrate Nessie… a menos que quieras que nos caiga la noche antes de entrar a la casa.

Corrió a toda prisa para alcanzarlo. Había apostado con su amiga Claire que podía pasar la noche en la vieja casa embrujada que estaba a las afueras de Forks. Había estado a punto de echarse para atrás, pero Leah –hermana del mejor amigo de Jacob- le aconsejó que llevase con ella a su novio. Claire no había dicho nada de que fuera sola, así que no estaba violando ninguna regla.

Sonrió y trató de controlar el absurdo miedo que le producía el entrar en esa casa. Su novio era un licántropo, no podía estar más segura, pero aún así estaba aterrada.

Respiró profundo y entró a ese lugar extraño. Las leyendas contaban que en esa mansión habitaba el espíritu de un hombre que rondaba de un lado a otro en busca de su amor. Muchos decían que eran patrañas y cuentos baratos. Pues serían peras o serían manzanas pero Nessie estaba alerta y dispuesta a correr en cuanto escuchara un ruido fuera de lo común.

¡ZAZ!

Como ese.

Nessie salió de la casa. Corriendo algo así como si tuviese diarrea y le urgiera un baño. Tenía una mano en el pecho y respiraba entrecortadamente cuando de repente escuchó una carcajada.

—No pasa nada. Sólo fui yo que aventé las maletas. Soy sólo yo.

Jacob estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta y Nessie no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la escena.

—Lo siento… es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Ven acá. —dijo su novio tendiéndole la mano. Ella no dudo en acercarse a él hasta que sus dedos se enredaron. —Escúchame bien… te amo, y no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella nerviosa y le sonrió.

Jacob no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta y la dirigió de nuevo dentro de la casa embrujada. Nessie seguía aterrada pero se sentía mucho más segura a sabiendas de que su novio la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

Encontraron una habitación decente y Jacob la soltó por un momento argumentándole que tenía que inspeccionar el resto del sitio.

Nessie suspiró un poco más serena…

_Tranquila… no pasa nada. No pasa nada… No pasa nada._

Se puso a limpiar el cuarto para calmar los nervios. Sacó un edredón y sabanas limpias de su mochila y arregló la cama que compartiría junto a Jake. Se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse ahí… los dos juntos, desnudos, enredados con sus piernas, gimiendo y gozando de lo lindo. Sacudió su cabeza y terminó lo suyo con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ni un fantasma a la vista —canturreó Jacob cuando se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Ni siquiera lo oyó llegar a la habitación.—Todo está demasiado aburrido. Pensé que encontraríamos algo divertido por aquí.

—Sí serás tonto —rezongó Nessie. —Lo que es divertido para ti, es algo horroroso para mí.

—Sí claro… algo como "la cosa"

Nessie se sonrojó y recordó claramente el día que había conocido a Jacob, cuando su Mini Cooper se había averiado por las afueras de la carretera de Forks. En ese entonces había visto a su Jake como Lobo y lo había descrito como un "animalón, grande y peludo", lo había llamado "La cosa". Desde ese entonces Jacob se burlaba de ella y hacía alusión a "Su cosa" tanto como podía.

—"La cosa" es otra cosa… y eso bien lo sabes. —musitó ella mordiéndose los labios y mirando descaradamente hacía "Su animalón, grande y peludo"

Jacob se carcajeó musicalmente y la soltó. La ausencia de su calor se sintió al instante. Cómo deseaba someterlo a sus caricias y sentir aún más de cerca su calor corporal… el calor de "su cosa". ¡Dios Santo! ¡No podía dejar de pensar en Jake, en la cama… y en su cosa!

_¡Ya Nessie!_

—Veo que ya adaptaste la habitación para nosotros.—Asintió él después de darle un vistazo al dormitorio.— Para ser un edificio abandonado, no está en tan malas condiciones.

Eso era cierto. Si había telarañas y mucho polvo; pero fuera de eso los muebles estaban casi intactos y contaba con el servicio de agua potable. De hecho con un poco de pintura beis la casa tendría mucha más luz y sería un hermoso lugar para habitar… omitiendo el detalle del fantasma. Nessie se abrazó a sí misma y sacudió la cabeza. Su hombre lobo ya le había dicho que no había nada malo con el lugar… salvo la suciedad. Todo estaba bien… mientras estuviera con él.

—No tarda en anochecer. Será mejor que tomemos las fotos.

—Cierto… lo había olvidado. —corrió hasta su bolso de mano y sacó su cámara digital. Apuntó hacía Jacob y disparó de repente.

—¡Hey! —se quejó él divertido. —Se supone que la de las fotos debes ser tú. Claire querrá las pruebas.

—Pues aunque salgas tú, es obvio que yo estoy aquí. Si no ¿Quién rayos se supone que te tomó la foto?

Jacob sonrió y se acercó a paso veloz hasta Ness y la sujetó de las caderas.

—Eres tan lista mi amor —dijo en tono burlón. —Por eso te amo tanto.

—Lo sé. —enredó sus manos en el cálido cuello de Jacob y dejó que su lengua explorara su boca. Besar a Jacob lo era todo en el mundo… absolutamente todo.

Una de las enormes manos de Jacob se deslizó por las curvas de ella y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo. Quería asegurarse de que ella perdiera la cabeza a su lado y dejara de pensar en fantasmas y cosas que no existían. Él era suficientemente hombre para protegerla y hacerla sentir segura.

La amaba tanto… era intoxicante sentirla así… tan suya.

Deslizó su boca hasta su cuello y aspiró el aroma agridulce que tanto lo enloquecía. Esa mujer más que ser su novia… era su razón de existir. La razón para respirar día a día. Gruñó un poco. Se estaba excitando y juraba que si no se detenía, terminaría en ese preciso momento rompiendo sus vaqueros y su blusa, lamiéndola hasta el cansancio y penetrándola hasta hartarse… y realmente dudaba que eso pudiese suceder, jamás tendría suficiente de esa mujer. Su Nessie, era una humana como cualquier otra en el aspecto de su fragilidad. Tenía que cuidarla y medir su fuerza cada vez que le hacía el amor. Y cielos… sí que le costaba trabajo, así que necesitaba controlarse un poco.

Respiró profundamente tres veces antes de separar sus labios de la suave piel y recargó su frente con la de ella unos segundos, mientras trataba de recuperar la cordura.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo… —le confesó retrocediendo tres pasos.

Nessie le sonrió pícaramente y se remojó los labios.

—Creo que puedo darme una idea. Una "enorme idea" —confirmó ella apuntando hacía el bulto en su entrepierna.

—Muy graciosa —dijo Jacob con voz grave. Respiró unas cuatro veces más y le tendió la mano.

—Acompáñame al piso de abajo. Quizás encuentres algo interesante en la sala.

Ella asintió y entrelazó sus dedos para seguirlo fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo. El crepúsculo dejaba entre ver el ambiente un poco más tétrico de lo que a Nessie le hubiese gustado. El desgaste de la pintura en los muebles y paredes se acrecentó con las sombras que se colaban por las ventanas. El miedo volvió a brotar desde el fondo de sus entrañas y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de su hombre.

—Tranquila —Jacob acarició su mano y esta disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre.

—Lo siento… me siento demasiado nerviosa.

—Lo sé. Puedo escuchar como truena tu corazón.

Nessie sonrió nerviosa. Cada vez que Jacob hacía alarde de sus habilidades y esas cosas raras de lobo que podía hacer, ella se patinaba en más de un sentido. Era tan extraño adaptarse a lo paranormal… lo cual le recordaba…

Sí existían los hombres lobo y los vampiros… ¿Por qué no habrían de existir los fantasmas? Al analizar eso, tragó en seco y su corazón bombeó aún más fuerte.

—¿Por qué te alteraste más? ¿Viste algo divertido?

Nessie le dedicó una mirada amenazadora y lo soltó un momento mientras él se reía. Se dedicó a observar las fotos que estaban colgadas en las paredes y su mirada se perdió en una foto en particular…

Había una mujer alta y de apariencia atlética, piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos avellanados. Estaba sonriente y abrazada de un hombre que le removió a Nessie todas las ideas; Bien parecido, piel bronceada, ojos color siena y cabello rubio platinado. Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¿Quiénes serán ellos? —preguntó Nessie con la esperanza de que su novio le pudiese responder.

—Creo que son los Howe. Los antiguos dueños de este sitio.

Nessie asintió y se preguntó por su historia en secreto. Parecían muy felices juntos. ¿Cuál habría sido la tragedia que había acongojado a los Howe?

—Ella enloqueció —prosiguió Jacob, respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta. —Decía que un alíen había invadiendo su cuerpo. Dicen por ahí que la habían sometido a primitivos tratamientos psiquiátricos en el manicomio del condado, pero que nunca tuvo cura. Muchos dicen que después de años de tortura murió por negligencia del centro psiquiátrico, otros dicen que ella se suicido. Pero el punto es que el tipo: Jared Howe, murió de tristeza al haber perdido a su gran amor.

—Jared… —murmuró Nessie, extendiendo su mano y acariciando un poco la empolvada fotografía.

Pobre hombre… que difícil debió haber sido para él tener que vivir así. Su mujer loca y después fallecida. Sintió ternura y cierta empatía por el pobre difunto.

—Ese es el rostro de tu fantasma —murmuró Jacob en tono burlón. —Pero Nessie no le sacó la lengua como él hubiese esperado. Estaba estática observando la foto, más precisamente, a la imagen de Jared Howe. Jacob se sintió celoso sin saber porque y la jaló para juntar sus cuerpos.—Es hora de subir e instalarnos. Ya casi no hay luz y no quiero que te asustes. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. —respondió ella secamente. La guió escaleras arriba y una vez dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta. Antes de que Nessie pudiera decir o hacer algo Jacob la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Al parecer, no podía controlarse ni un segundo más por poseerla.

—Jake… hay que encender las velas—murmuró Nessie con voz entrecortada. Le fascinaba sentir a Jacob así… tan fuera de control.

—No necesito de las velas para tocarte.

Nessie tragó en seco y se aferró a su espalda. Decidió poner su mente en blanco y se dejó llevar por el calor que el cuerpo de su hombre irradiaba.

Jacob metió su mano por entre sus cuerpos y acarició la piel desnuda de su vientre. Ella llevó las manos a su cabello y lo atrajo más a su boca, dándole oportunidad a su lengua de que explorara esa tibia y húmeda cavidad. ¡Dios santo! ¡Ese hombre la excitaba tanto!

—Quítate el pantalón —ordenó Jacob sin aire. —No quiero destrozarlo… y créeme que lo hare.

Ella sonrió y lo empujó un poco para que contemplara la escena. Posó ambas manos en sus caderas y suavemente como si estuviera bailando con el sonido de las aves, empezó a moverse y a bajar el pantalón. Poco a poco. Muy lentamente.

Eso era tortura. Jacob la vio con ojos enardecidos y gruñó claramente. Esa mujer amaba torturarlo. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por montarla… por hacerla gritar… por hacerla gemir y gozar?

Apretó los puños y esperó con urgencia por que la mujer más hermosa del universo se dignara a bajarse los malditos vaqueros. Cuando por fin los vio adornando el suelo, caminó hacía ella con dificultad. Tenía una maldita erección que le picaba y no lo dejaba moverse con libertad. De hecho le dolía… y conocía el remedio perfecto para eso. Follarse a su Nessie hasta el amanecer.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ella, apuntando hacía "la cosa"

—Por favor—rogó él.

Nessie sonrió maliciosamente y en vez de acercarse a él, empezó a acariciarse y a sacarse la blusa. Lentamente de nuevo.

Jacob se quedó estático y observó la maldita escena más erótica de su vida. Nessie con más lentitud desabrochó el sostén, sacó los tirantes uno a uno y siguió bailando y tocándose. El cuarto estaba cada vez más oscuro, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos habilidosos del licántropo miraran perfectamente lo rectos y rosados que estaban los pezones femeninos. La boca se le hizo agua.

—Deja de hacer eso… porque si no vendrá el lobo y te comerá.—siseó entre dientes.

—Pues… es exactamente lo que quiero.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Bajó sus propios pantalones y dejó que su extensión saludara al bendito cuerpo femenino que osaba con seducirlo. Ella abrió los ojos como siempre hacía cuando lo veía y no puedo evitar sonreír e inflársele el pecho.

Jacob estaba ahí, completamente desnudo y a ella sólo le quedaba una última pieza, pero era precisamente esa pieza la que impedía que se completara el rompe cabezas de sus cuerpos.

—Ven —ordenó él, extendiéndole la mano. Ella como buena novia, le obedeció; después de todo… había esperado todo el día por ese momento.

Jacob la agarró fuertemente y la cargó al estilo nupcial, como si fuera un ligero saco de plumas. Así, con ella prácticamente volando, llevó su boca hasta el pezón más cercano y succionó, lamió y mordisqueó todo cuanto pudo. Su sabor era tan dulce y tan intoxicante, y sus gemidos… por todos los diablos… esos malditos gemidos lo estaban haciendo perder todos los sentidos.

—Nessie… necesito hacerte mía. Pero ya…

Nessie abrió los ojos y él vio que ella también lo deseaba… deseaba que la invadiera.

Deslizó su mano por la suave y cremosa piel y arrancó la tanga… ya se la repondría en otra ocasión. La acomodó en su cadera.

—Hazme tuya… Lo he deseado desde la mañana.

—Lo sé. —Y la penetró.—Por algo he estado tan excitado todo el día. —terminó entre dientes.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, saboreando momento a momento cada una de las embestidas del hombre perfecto que la reclamaba como suya.

Jacob movía las caderas de forma casi inconsciente. Un poco brusco quizás, pero ella tenía la culpa… ¿Quién le mandaba a excitarlo más allá de la razón? Sus grandes y ásperas manos acariciaron las suaves curvas y tomó su cadera posesivamente para poder restregarla contra toda su extensión mientras seguía entregándole devotas estocadas que provocaban que ella le regalara gritos y gemidos únicos.

El calor dentro de ella era formidable. Estaba tan dispuesta, tan húmeda, tan caliente. Jacob gruñó al viento y siguió haciéndole el amor a esa hermosa fémina que era la dueña de su vida; La dueña de su pasión y la única y absoluta dueña de su amor.

Esa noche… Jacob se dedicó a follarla con una dedicación que le provocó a Nessie más de tres orgasmos. Contra la pared, en el suelo, en la cama… ¡Sólo le había faltado el techo! Habían gozado de lo lindo. Nessie no podía haber estado más que satisfecha. De hecho, ya ni se acordaba de que tenía miedo o siquiera que estaba en esa vieja mansión. Pero algo no andaba bien. Podría jurar que cuando estaba alcanzando los orgasmos sentía que alguien la estaba viendo y le respiraba al oído. _¡Pues Jacob! ¿Quién más tonta?- _Se había contestado a sí misma. Era una tontería… una tontería que la tenía despierta pasadas las doce de la noche.

Jacob roncaba a viva voz, era obvio después de tan magnífica faena; además de que tenía semanas haciendo guardia con su manada y era su primer día de descanso. Era más que lógico que estuviera cansado. Acarició su oscuro cabello y suspiró nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir. Repasó en su mente las horas anteriores junto a su hombre y "su cosa" y tuvo que apretar las piernas.

O.K. Eso no había sido una buena idea para dormirse.

Estaba adolorida, estaba cansada. Pero aun así no podía conciliar en sueño y para colmo de males se había vuelto a excitar. Definitivamente Jacob la había cambiado en extremo y la había hecho una ninfómana… una adicta a su cuerpo. Resopló y puso su mente en blanco.

_Hora de dormir Nessie… es sólo una noche y tienes a Jacob que te protege._

Y aún con la sensación de sentirse observada, Nessie se quedo dormida.

***

_Abrió los ojos. __Estaba acostada en la cama, pero había mucha neblina y algo no cuadraba… Jacob no estaba._

—_Me excitas__. Tus gemidos son como siempre los he recordado. Oh… Mel.—dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta._

—_¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién rayos es Mel?—preguntó Nessie confundida._

_El hombre de la foto __que había visto en la sala, apareció delante de sus ojos y su belleza la dejó impactada. Era obvio que amaba a Jacob, ¡pero no era ciega! Ese hombre era todo un manjar._

—_Tú._

—_¿Yo? —Nessie se volteó a ver y no era ella misma. Era el reflejo de la mujer que había visto en la sala… la mujer de Jared Howe. —¡Dios Santo!_

—_He esperado tanto tiempo por ti… mucho tiempo._

_Nessie se quedo muda y dejó que Jared se le acercara. Estaba completamente confundida y totalmente trastornada. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba todo eso?_

_Fuera lo que fuera… lo tenía merecido. Eso le pasaba por profanar ese lugar._

—_Lo… siento mucho—respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Yo no soy tu esposa._

_El rostro de Jared se contrarió y sus ojos brillaron de cierta forma que ella se aterró. Nessie se paró y quiso correr para el otro lado del cuarto, pero él ya estaba ahí, a su lado y viéndola con una cara de pocos amigos. _

—_¡Eres mi esposa. Eres Melanie… y no una maldita extraterrestre!—gritó y la tomó con fuerza del brazo._

—¡No! —gritó Nessie poniéndose de pie y sudando.

Volteó a su alrededor. No había rastro de Jared. Sólo estaba Jacob que aún roncaba como tronco y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

_Una pesadilla… menos mal._

De repente sus pies empezaron a moverse por si solos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Nessie había perdido el control de sus extremidades y atónita miraba como su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta. Quiso gritar, pero su boca no se abrió. Quiso correr de vuelta a la cama, pero los pies seguían en dirección a la puerta. Quiso llorar… y fue lo único que sus ojos le permitieron hacer. Decir que estaba asustada era poco… ¡Estaba cagada de miedo!

"_No temas…"_ murmuró una voz en su cabeza.

"_¡Qué mierdas fue eso! Me estoy volviendo loca_"

"_¡No estás loca! ¡Ya no!"_ gritó la voz en su cabeza.

"_¿Jared?"_

La voz en su cabeza dejó de sonar y Nessie supo que era él. Sus pies seguían moviéndose, pero cerró los ojos y lo sintió. Sentía que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en contacto con ese espíritu que reclamaba a su esposa. Por un momento buscó en su mente y empezó a sentir lo mismo que él…

Frustración

Amor

Excitación

Confusión

La cabeza le dio vueltas y trató de razonar con él.

"_Jared… sé que has poseído mi cuerpo, pero sería muy agradable que me dejaras ir"_

"_Amor mío… me temó que no te he poseído lo suficiente"_

Su propia mano viajó hacía su feminidad. Estaba desnuda así que no hubo obstáculo alguno que la detuviera cuando rozó su botón.

"_Ahhhh"_ escuchó a la excitada voz dentro de su cabeza.

Empezó a caminar hasta llegar al sillón de la sala y se tiró sobre él.

"_Jared… te lo ruego. Déjame ir"_

"_¿Qué pasa Mel? ¿Ya no te gusta cómo te toco?"_ le preguntó la voz de Jared y volvió a hacer que se tocara el botón.

No podía evitarlo. Por más que luchó, abrió las piernas de par en par, su mano empezó a frotarse de arriba abajo y el tibio líquido de su excitación comenzó a mancharle la mano.

Empezó a masturbarse con golpecitos y frotando ligeramente en círculos y de arriba abajo, de más lento a cada vez más fuerte. Ella de verdad había querido oponerse, pero los gemidos que empezaron a brotar de su garganta cuando introdujo un dedo a su centro líquido le nublaron las ideas.

Nessie no era de las que se autocomplacían, no lo necesitaba teniendo a Jacob a su lado… pero por todo lo bueno y santo… eso se sentía de maravilla. Parte por la reacción física de su organismo, parte por la excitación del fantasma que la manipulaba. Era como si Jared también estuviera sintiendo lo que ella sentía, así que era una sensación multiplicada por diez.

Mientras una mano realizaba rápidos movimientos corcoveantes, la otra acariciaba los pezones.

"_Jared…"_ murmuró Nessie rindiéndose a las sensaciones que el espíritu le estaba obligando a tener.

Uso su dedo húmedo para estimular y frotar encima y alrededor de su clítoris, mientras que la otra mano voló hasta sus labios y los tiró hacia atrás, manteniendo una débil tensión sobre el área del hinchado botón.

"_Es__…toy… tan… cerca..s"_

"_Córrete. Córrete ya" ordenó Jared._

"_No"_ contestó Nessie, aún sabiendo que tenía la pelea perdida. Sus manos manipuladas por el fantasma comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad que dio pie al calor del clímax. Sus piernas se doblaron y metió un dedo profundamente en su centro mientras que con su pulgar sigo frotando sobre su capullo. Era el fin.

Nessie gritó en su interior y se vio obligada a recibir al orgasmo que Jared la había sometido. Un orgasmo perturbador pero jodidamente delicioso.

Gruñó y por fin sus manos se movieron a voluntad. Sus dedos estaban empapados; los contempló atónita. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

—Te he necesitado tanto Mel…

Nessie levantó la vista y vio a Jared… materializado delante de ella. Desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y gritó, pero Jacob no parecía haberla oído. Volvió a gritar con toda su alma. Nada.

—Nadie puedo escucharnos amor. Estamos sólo tú y yo, te traje a mi dimensión… para poder tocarte.

_¡En la madre!_

Nessie analizó la situación y comprendió que no tenía escape. Estaba desnuda y delante de un hombre que no podía descansar en paz… necesitaba poseerla como si fuese su esposa.

Desesperada volteó buscando un escape y vio la foto que estaba colgada en la pared principal de la sala. Para ser más exactos, vio a la sonriente esposa de Jared a su lado. El pobre fantasma sólo necesitaba creer que estaba con su mujer. Quizá y si tenía lo que quería su alma descansaría en paz. O eso pensó Nessie.

_Perdóname Jacob._

—¿Y qué esperas para tocarme? —le preguntó abriéndole aún más las piernas.

Jared le sonrió encantado y se acercó a ella. Cuando la tocó sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por toda la espina dorsal. Era cálido en una forma extraña. Su contacto le daba una sensación rara en su cuerpo… en su corazón. Los ojos de ese precioso hombre la contemplaban como si fuese lo más sagrado del mundo.

Nessie le sonrió de vuelta y deseo en el fondo de su corazón que su Melanie lo hubiese amado de la misma manera. Jared estaba excitado y ella seguía con los estragos del orgasmo anterior, así que él sólo necesito colocarse entre sus piernas y se enterró hasta el fondo de su calor.

Jared empezó a embestir y los recuerdos de su vida junto a su amada Melanie comenzaron a desfilar por sus ojos. Cuando la había conocido, cuando la había besado, cuando se habían casado… cuando la había hecho suya. Rugió al aire mientras sentía cada una de las paredes vaginales de su mujer. ¿Cuántas décadas había llorado su muerte? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que complacerse a sí mismo?

Pero todo era diferente. Ella estaba ahí… con él.

Jared dejó de embestirla y miró directamente a sus ojos avellanados.

—Te amo tanto. Te he amado toda mi vida.—Estiró su mano y agarró el adorno que había juntado para ella antes de someterla.—Lirios amarillos… tus favoritos.

Los ojos de su Mel se llenaron de lágrimas y él rápidamente alargó su mano y quitó a las lágrimas embusteras.

—Jared… yo… yo no… no me merezco que me trates así… yo no soy…

—Shh… —la calló él con uno de los lirios colocándolo en su boca. —Te mereces el universo entero—completó y le colocó el mismo lirio en el cabello. —Bésame.

Su Melanie se arrojó a sus labios y él sonrió contra su boca. A pesar de los años y las situaciones extrañas en el que la había encontrado ella por fin estaba a su lado.

Embistió duro y sus caderas aplastaron cada vez más fuerte a la fuente de la chica.

—Mel… te lo ruego. Háblame… sé que estas ahí. He hecho de todo… y te juro que si no me hablas seguiré así toda la noche.

Nessie abrió la boca confundida para contestarle, pero sintió como si alguien la hubiera empujado en su mente. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca. Quiso hablar pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo… de nuevo.

—Aquí estoy… Jared. ¿Qué rayos haces tocando a está intrusa?

Jared se carcajeó y empezó a penetrarla más fuerte.

—Esa es mi mujer. Sabía que no tardarías en aparecer.

La besó con fuerza y acarició su cabello. Desde un principio, cuando esa chica había entrado a la casa Jared la sintió. Emanaba una extraña fuerza magnética y supo que era su medio para alcanzar a Melanie… y lo supo porque en cuanto la vio no pudo dejar de verla con la apariencia de su Mel. Esa chica era una especie de Médium…

—Más te vale —le amenazó ella enredando las piernas de las que ahora hacía posesión y palanqueándose contra el endurecido pene de su marido.

Nessie estaba escondida en un rincón de su mente dejándoles su espacio. Merecían su momento… aunque fuera su cuerpo el que estaba en el proceso. Por lo tanto pudo sentir cada una de las acometidas, cada una de las caricias, cada beso y cada suspiro que se dedicaban. Y lo supo. Ya estaban por llegar. Trató de no mirar pero sintió cada uno de los espasmos de placer que su cuerpo emanaba.

—Mel, te amo.

—Y yo a ti... Jared.

Nessie sintió el orgasmo y una sensación de asfixia la invadió. Abrió los ojos desesperada y gritó.

—¿Nessie? ¿Nessie, estás bien?—Volteó y vio como Jacob la zarandeaba y la miraba con rostro contrariado. —Que susto me diste. Estabas gimiendo y de repente gritaste. ¿Pesadillas?

¿Un sueño?

¡Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla!

Resopló nerviosa y se carcajeó con lágrimas en los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan real.

—¿Necesitas algo? Nessie di algo… me estás asustando.

—Sólo necesito ir al baño.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció él destapándose.

—No. Voy sola, no te apures. —le dio un tierno beso en los labios y saltó de la cama con dirección a la puerta del baño que se encontraba dentro de la recamara.

Encendió una vela y abrió el grifo del agua. Se mojó la cara y se contempló por largos minutos contra el espejo.

¡Nunca más apostaría contra Claire!

Respiró tres veces y sonrió más tranquila al darse cuenta de que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Quiso abrir la puerta del baño pero la perilla se atascó.

¡Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso!

Resopló frustrada y se vio de reojo en el oxidado espejo y se quedó congelada. Un destello amarillo resaltaba entre sus cabellos. Con la mano temblorosa alcanzó el objeto y lo vio con sus ojos fuera de órbita. Era un lirio amarillo…

"Gracias…" Escuchó a dos voces en el aire y la puerta se abrió.

—¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! —Nessie gritó y salió corriendo del baño.

Al parecer…nuestro mundo y el mundo de los muertos penden de un muy frágil hilo y no es muy bueno meterse con eso. Nessie lo aprendió a la mala esa noche, cuando su poderoso y fuerte novio no pudo hacer nada contra el encuentro cercano del tercer tipo que esa frágil y perturbada mujer había vivido.

Sin dudas… un encuentro muy _cercano_.

* * *

_**¡Dios! ¡No se imaginan como lo batalle!**__** Este OS fue un reto y lo acepté sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo y juro por todos los cielos que no lo vuelvo a hacer… ahahahaha. Gracias a Naty y a LiiQanLu que me ayudaron con el: ¡Eso esta genial! Si no fuese por su ánimo… creo que lo hubiera dejado botado. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que en muchas cosas eran como en The Host y que Jake y Nessie son los mismos que en mí OS: Experiencia Mecánica? Ahahahahahaha. Las amo y Lemmon Up chicas. **_

_**Este OS se lo dedico a mi Manada y Aquelarre: LA BANDITA. Las amo niñas.  
**_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha y perturbada? Ahahahahahaha**_


End file.
